


Among Friends

by MamaBear



Category: One Direction
Genre: F/F, F/M, First time bi action, Foursome, M/M, Slash FF, Slash MM, Swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBear/pseuds/MamaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Eleanor are at a private beach house with Niall and his girlfriend Anna.  A rousing game of Truth or Truth breaks out, shots are drank, and clothes come off...Sounds like a party to me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among Friends

  
"And we owe a massive thank you to Harold, for taking Des to Hawaii this week, so we could have the island all to ourselves!" Niall's toast echoed across the water as they raised their champagne glasses and saluted towards the sunset.

"Hear, hear!!" Louis added, downing his drink and grabbing Eleanor's hand. They got up and went towards the water.

"Fancy a swim, babe?" Niall asked Anna, his girlfriend of two months.

"Actually, I was hoping to go inside, the bugs are coming out." Anna answered as she swatted at some insect flying around, her red curls shaking.

"Sounds good, babe." Niall replied, pulling Anna up and walking towards the bungalow. They went inside and sat together on the couch. Niall sat on the end, Anna reclining with her top half in his lap, her long pale legs stretched out on the couch. They were quietly talking, arms around each other, when Louis and Eleanor came in from their swim.

"Well isn't this cozy." Eleanor remarked.

"Actually I was going to say that it looked boring. How about a game?" Louis suggested.

"What kind of a game, Lou?" Niall asked hesitantly. He wasn't sure Anna would be comfortable with some of Louis more inappropriate games.

"Oh, just a simple game of Truth or Truth...." Louis answered, going through to the kitchen and returning a few minutes later with a couple of bottles of liquor and some shot glasses.

"I was thinking that since we don't know that much about Anna we could play this way. We each get to ask Anna a question, if she doesn't want to answer she has to take a shot. If she does answer, the person whose question it was has to take a shot." Louis smiled as he was rather proud of himself for this one.

"Sounds like fun, Louis." Anna said watching Louis pour shots of whisky in all four shot glasses.

"You sure, babe?" Niall asked her.

"Yes Niall, it'll be fun." Anna reassured him. She was a big girl, she could handle the questions.

"I'll start. What's your favorite color?" Louis asked.

"Purple. Drink up, Louis." Anna replied.

"That was too easy a question." Eleanor poked Louis in the ribs.

"I was thirsty!" Louis answered as they all laughed at his goofiness.

The other two asked easy questions as well. Now it was back to Louis. He thought he'd step it up a notch.

"When did you lose your virginity?" For some reason, Anna didn't want to answer that one, so she took her shot.

It continued around the table a few more rounds, sometimes Anna drinking, sometimes one of the others. It was back to Eleanor.

"Who would you rather do....Harry Styles or Russell Brand?"

"Good question, babe!!" Louis exclaimed, kissing Eleanor.

"Sorry, Niall, I know he's one of your best mates, but I'd rather do Harry than Russell Brand." Anna answered, laughing.

"Me too!" Louis added, drinking for the hell of it.

"It's ok, babe. Harry is damn sexy!" Niall said, taking a shot as well.

They were all getting a little tipsy, and Eleanor was getting horny.

"Have you ever kissed a woman?" Eleanor asked, raising one eyebrow.

"No."

"Do you want to?" Louis asked with a smile. He looked at Niall's puzzled expression.

Anna looked at Niall, then looked at the shot glass.

"Sure." Anna answered. She looked over at Eleanor who had an inquisitive look on her face.

"Do you want to kiss Eleanor, right now." Niall asked. He was curious and figured she wouldn't do it unless it was his idea.

"I believe I do." Anna answered. She leaned around the end of the coffee table that they were all sitting around and met Eleanor halfway, as she leaned in also. They slowly closed the distance between them and kissed. A few little pecks was all it was, until Eleanor put her hand on Anna's cheek, stroking it gently. She sighed and parted her lips. Eleanor's eyes opened to see Louis and Niall watching intently. Louis nodded his head 'yes' to her unspoken question. Eleanor slid her tongue out and licked Anna's bottom lip softly. Anna moaned, and pulled Eleanor closer, her hand on Eleanor's neck. Before anyone could think about it, Eleanor and Anna were laying on the floor, facing each other. Their lips never left each other, as they began to explore each other with their hands. Eleanor reached up underneath Anna's bikini top and slid it up over the head. She massaged her breasts which were lovely, and much bigger than her own. Anna moaned as she slid one of her legs in between Eleanor's and could feel the heat of her through her bikini bottoms. Eleanor moaned and pressed up against Anna's knee, rocking back and forth.

Niall and Louis were watching it all with eyes like saucers. Louis had sat down in a chair and had thrown one leg over the arm. He was palming his raging hard-on through his swimming trunks. He looked over at Niall who wasn't playing, now. He was laid out against the back of the couch, his hard dick in his hand, stroking it slowly.

"OH God, El." Anna said, as Eleanor sucked on her nipples, biting them roughly until they were hard. Anna rolled Eleanor onto her back and pulled her top off, diving onto her breasts, kneading them and sucking on them. Eleanor pushed her onto her back and stripped off Anna's bottoms. She settled between Anna's legs and kissed her hard, tongue violating her mouth. Then she kissed, licked, and nipped at everything Anna had all the way down to her clit. Anna leaned up on her elbows to watch as Eleanor's head disappeared between her legs. Anna's head lay back and she moaned deep in her chest when Eleanor flicked her tongue back and forth on Anna's clit, sliding two of her slim fingers in and out of Anna's extremely wet pussy.

"You're so wet, baby.." Eleanor said as she crawled back up to Anna's face, kissing her again. Anna could taste herself on Eleanor's mouth, a wave of desire making her moan. She wanted to make Eleanor feel as good as she did. Even though she'd never been with a woman before, she wanted to try.

"Sit in the chair." Anna told Eleanor, who crawled up on the chair. Anna pulled Eleanor's ass to the edge of the chair and lifted her legs over the arms of the chair. Eleanor was spread wide and Anna dove in with everything she had. Tongue lashing at Eleanor's clit, fingers working their magic in her pussy, as she roughly squeezed Eleanor's tits with her other hand. Eleanor's hands were buried in Anna's hair holding her tongue tight to her clit. Louis had never seen Eleanor cum as hard as she did with Anna. Her legs were vibrating and when she screamed, she slid off the chair onto the floor, twitching and moaning.

"Damn, girl. You sure you've never done that before?" Louis asked as he watched his girlfriend come back to life.

"I guess it's just a natural talent." Anna smiled at Louis.

"Come here, baby." Eleanor said to Anna. She was sitting with her legs open on the floor. Anna crawled over and let Eleanor arrange her legs so that their pussies were tight against each other. Eleanor began to grind roughly into Anna as Anna pushed back just as hard. Eleanor could tell that the contact had Anna close to her peak, so she licked her fingers and rubbed Anna's clit hard, until Anna screamed and writhed against her.

"Oh FUCK!" Niall yelled as he chucked his trunks to the floor and walked over to the women on the floor. Louis was only one step behind. Each of the women grabbed her boyfriend's cock and began to suck them. Niall sat in one chair and Louis in the other.

After a few minutes, Louis had a suggestion.

"To the king sized bed!" He yelled as they took off running through the house. They jumped onto the bed and it became a mass of mouths, hands, and sexy parts as the women kissed and fondled each other and their boyfriends. Finally Anna eyed Louis dick with admiration. She tapped Eleanor on the shoulder.

"May I?" Anna asked. Eleanor smiled, noticing the lusty look in Louis' eye.

"May I, as well?" Eleanor asked. Anna looked to Niall, noticing the glazed look in his eye, and his head nodding up and down.

They switched partners and took up where they'd left off. The two men were speechless as they engaged their new partners. Louis moaned as Anna sucked his dick, cupping his balls lightly. He pulled her up to his mouth and kissed her desperately.

"You are so fucking hot, woman. I wanna taste you." Louis moaned as he grabbed her hips and directed her into a 69 position. She yelped as he bit her clit, swirling his tongue around it, burying his fingers in her tight, wet pussy. She was dripping wet and writhing in pleasure as Louis moaned. She was deep throating him and he was quickly reaching the limit of his endurance. They came together in a quivering mass, exhausted and sweaty. Anna swallowed as she turned around and laid on Louis' chest, her head under his chin. He pulled her face up to his with a hand under her chin and kissed her. Anna smiled at him and they turned together to watch their mates locked in a heated embrace.

"That is so cool!" Louis said as he watched Eleanor on her back with Niall over her. She had his dick down her throat and was pumping it with one hand, her other on his balls. Niall was palm deep in Eleanors pussy, tongue lashing her clit relentlessly. Niall came with a moan, shooting his load down her throat, while Eleanor's legs squeezed shut as she screamed Niall's name.

"Oddly enough, that was hot." Louis commented as the four of them took a few minutes to cool off under the ceiling fan. Niall kissed Eleanor as she ran her hands over Anna's cooling skin. Louis kissed Anna, then pushed her gently in Eleanor's direction with a wink. The two girls began again to give each other pleasure, completely ignoring the men until they heard sloppy kissing noises. They both looked to the head of the bed where Niall and Louis were casually kissing one another, their hands in each others' hair.

"Did you know Nouis was real?" Anna whispered to Eleanor, afraid to draw the mens' attention away from each other, afraid they would stop. Eleanor shook her head no, then whispered to Anna.

"That is sexy, though, right?" Eleanor wanted to know if Anna was as turned on by it as she was.

"Damn right, it's hot." Anna replied, fondling Eleanor's pussy as they watched the two men. They were still kissing, but now their hands were trailing down each others' hard chests. Niall sighed as Louis' hand traveled down to his rock hard dick. Louis smiled against Niall's mouth as he wrapped his hand around Niall's erection, pumping it casually. Niall's hands gripped Louis' waist as he pulled Louis closer. Now their legs were entangled together, each with a hand on the others' dick. They had stopped kissing, and now Louis' mouth was leaving little patches of wet skin on Niall's neck and chest as he went farther down. Finally when Niall's dick hit Louis' chin, Louis enveloped the head in his mouth, running his tongue around it. Niall moaned loudly gripping Louis' head tightly, as his head bobbed up and down. Quietly Louis licked two of his fingers and gently slid them into Niall's ass. Niall's eyes got wide and he cried out.

"Shhh. Relax Niall, I promise it will be worth it when I'm done." Louis promised with a smile. Niall laid still, getting used to the invasion. Louis slowly moved his fingers around as Niall relaxed. Then he began moving again. This time just pleasing Niall with his hands alone. He looked over to the girls to find them mesmerized. They were laying at the end of the bed idly playing with one another's pussies as they watched him intently, their eyes dark with desire. Louis' attention went back to Niall as he grew closer to his orgasm. He pumped him, his fingers working to find the same rhythm. With 3 last pumps Louis hit Niall's sweet spot each time. Niall screamed out with the most explosive orgasm he'd ever had. He came so hard he shot it all the way to his chin. He even got some in his own hair.

"FUCK, LOU!!!" Niall yelled. He laid exhausted on the bed trying to recover. Louis got up and retreived a towel from the bathroom, throwing it to Niall as he laid back down on the bed.

"Louis, I wanna do that...." Niall said as he ran his hand up Louis leg towards his half-hard cock.

"Later, Niall. Right now I think we have two horny girls over there, who need a good fuck." Louis answered kissing Niall lightly as they stared at the girls who were slowly coming apart in each others' arms. Eleanor broke their kiss and whispered in Anna's ear.

"Mind if we switch back? I need to be fucked in the worst way."

"Oh God, me too." Anna replied, then kissed Eleanor deeply, passionately as they crawled back to their original partner.

"Fuck me Lou." Eleanor whispered into his ear as she grabbed his half hard dick and pumped it.

"I want you, Ni." Anna said to Niall, drawing him away from Louis and pushed him onto his back. Niall was already fully hard and ready to go when Anna slid down onto him. He grasped her tits in his hands as she bounced up and down on him. They looked over to the other couple as Eleanor was getting absolutely pumped from behind as Louis ground his hips into her ass in the doggie position. Both couples fucked like rabbits until the men could take no more. Niall gave up first, coming hard with Anna collapsing on his chest. A few minutes later Louis pulled his dick out and blew his load all over Eleanor's back. Anna crawled over and cleaned off Eleanor's back with her tongue. Then she pushed Eleanor onto her back and with a kiss gave Eleanor Louis' cum. Both men moaned as neither had ever seen anything that hot in person before. Louis shook his head sadly...."Harry and Dessirrea are gonna shit when they find out what they missed this week."


End file.
